Where rainbow ends
by blubachat2
Summary: The last part of my little trilogy. Secrets are revealed, friendships formed. The untold story of Loren Singer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I have no rights on JAG, characters and story. Everything recognisable belongs to CBS, PARAMOUNT and Donald P. Bellisarius, who created a wonderful show. Just love was his problem but that is what fanfic is for.**

**Thanks to Cassandra30 for betareading.**

**This Fanfic is for VisualIdentificationZeta who believes in Harm/Loren-Romance.**

**WHERE RAINBOW ENDS**

**Chapter 1**

Another week had gone by. Loren had already talked to her mother, lying. She had told her that the Admiral denied her request for leave. Loren had told them that she couldn't attend the wedding. She had no choice in the matter.

She couldn't stand watching her parents telling other people how Loren would end up as a spinster. A lonely woman. Not even having a real job. Being in the NAVY wasn't a job. Her parents had told her yhat a long time ago.

It was the only time Loren had decided for herself. Had decided her own future. If she had listened to her parents she would be Missus Ralph Hazard by now, married to a man nine years her senior, and having two or three children.

Children. Oh, dear God It made her remember the one she had lost years ago.

"Everything alright Lieutenant?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Loren looked up in surprise, she hadn't noticed Harm staring at her or even being in her office.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commander" , she paused , "I was thinking of the case.", she lied.

Harm was wondering about what was going on with her. She acted different.

He remembered that he had overheard two Petty Officers gossiping about the crying Ice Queen. Crying? Loren Singer? Never! Harm shook his head. But on the other hand – she had hid out in the restroom one day. Harriet had brought little A.J. to the office. Maybe it was a coincidence.

"It's nearly time for court." Loren said, interrupting his thoughts. As she stood up, she gathered her case-files.

Harm nodded.

Today he sat second chair in one of Loren's cases. He wanted to observe her. Her skills as a lawyer. As the senior officer he wanted to help her. Help her with her career. Maybe he could tell her what she could improve on her tactics in the courtroom.

Meanwhile a woman was walking into Admiral Chegwiddens office.

"Are you the Admiral?"

"Admiral Chegwidden, Ma'am." He answered.

"I am Constance Mayweather Singer. Loren is my daughter. And I came today to have a nice talk with the man who denied my daughter to attend her sister's wedding."

To say that Admiral Chegwidden was surprised would have been an understatment. He didn't knew anything about Lieutenant Singer asking for leave to attend a wedding. She hadn't even asked for leave in general.

An interesting talk seemed to start.

Lieutenant Singer's mother looked nothing like he had anticipated. In front of him was an elderly, maybe in her late fifties, lady. Dressed in a pair of black tailored pants, a babyblue angora sweater and a pearl-necklace.

"My daughter told me she couldn't attend the wedding of my other daughter because you denied her request for leave." Loren's mother repeated her earlier statement.

"I am not even sure your daughter asked me for leave."

"She did."

"Listen Mrs Singer. ."

"Mayweather Singer" she interrupted the Admiral.

If he couldn't even remember her name how should he remember if her daughter had asked for leave, she asked herself indignantly!

"Mrs Mayweather Singer, if your daughter asked for leave I would have remembered the request. I would have considered the request and either denied or granted her the leave."

"That you have."

As Lieutenant Singer was leaving the courtroom with Harm after finishing the case she was approached by Gunny.

"Lieutenant, your mother is here."

He told her.

"My mother?!"

Shock was written over her face.

Loren hadn't imagined that her mother would ever appear here! Never! Being in the NAVY wasn't a career her parents accepted. And now her mother was here. But why?

"She is talking to Admiral Chegwidden now."

Loren cursed under her breath. That wasn't how she had planned it. She had lied to her parents and told them that she hadn't been able to get leave for the wedding. She had to do damage control. Loren wasn't sure what her mother would tell the Admiral!

Already sensing that something was wrong Harm grabbed her arm coming to the rescue like the officer and gentleman he is.

"Lieutenant"

"Sir, I need to. ." she started.

"You need to calm down and then we are going into Admiral Chegwiddens office." He interrupted her.

Harm tried to piece the puzzle that was Loren Singer together. It seemed that whatever her mother was telling the Admiral had her upset earlier today.

"Yes, Sir"

Loren had to keep calm. Storming into Admiral Chegwiddens office would never be a good idea.

"Will you accompany me?" she asked.

"I just said I will."

"Thank you, Sir."

Together the entered Admiral Chegwiddens office after knocking and waiting for the reply to enter.

Admiral Chegwidden wasn't surprised to see them. He had anticipated that Lieutenant Singer would appear sometime.

He had already talked at length with her mother. Hearing one side of the story. Or in other words hearing the lies Lieutenant Singer had told her parents.

"Lieutenant, your mother told me about your sister's wedding and that you couldn't attend, that I denied your request for leave." Admiral Chegwidden looked at Loren.

She knew that she had been caught lying. HELP – she mouthed silently towards Harm.

Harm didn't know why but he lied for Loren.

"Admiral, it's my fault. Lieutenant Singer had told me about the wedding and that she intended to ask for leave. But we were in the middle of an important trial and not sure if we wrapped it up before the wedding. I was sitting second chair this time." Harm told the Admiral. Not a complete lie.

"But Loren said the Admiral denied her request for leave." Loren's mother replied.

"You must have misunderstood her."

"She can attend?" Lorens mother looked at the Admiral.

Admiral Chegwidden nodded. Talking to Loren's mother was worse as talking to the SecNav. He wanted to get her out of his office and never to see her again.

Loren's mother stood up.

"We will see you on the 24th." She told Loren.

"Yes, Mother."

"Don't be late and don't forget your friend."

"Mother. I" Loren started.

"I am Constance Mayweather Singer." She introduced herself towards Harm.

"Harmon Rabb Junior."

"Nice to meet you! We will see each other at the wedding. Good afternoon."

And then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for their reviews to **Chris265, Michelle UK, ggball **and **VisualIDentificationZeta.**

**Chapter 2**

After Loren's mother had left the office Loren let out the breath she had been holding. And as she turned back around facing the Admiral she knew that she had some explaining to do.

"Sir, I" she started but stopped, unsure how to continue.

"You can explain?" the Admiral asked.

Loren nodded. But what should she tell the Admiral? She could stick to Harm's story. Telling him that he had asked her not to ask for leave and her parents had misunderstood her. Lying to her mother was one thing. But lying to the Admiral? No.

She couldn't tell him the truth either.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Permission granted." he answered.

"I am sorry, Sir, I really am. I thought lying to my parents would get me out of attending the wedding. I have already tried it a couple of times. On Christmas, 4th of July. I am not fond of family events. It always worked. My parents believed me. Believed that I was busy and couldn't get leave. Life in the Navy is unpredictable. They knew that I am very busy and have a heavy workload. That I have a lot of cases right now. I hadn't thought she would come storming into JAG demanding my attendance. If I had known, Sir, I would have warned you. I know that talking to her can be, . . . it can be too much. You have seen her. She can be demanding. I can deal with her over the phone everytime just not in person."

This wasn't far from the truth.

Admiral Chegwidden sighed.

He could only imagine how holidays took place in the Singer household. But if his conversation with Mrs Singer was any indication he pitied his Lieutenant. She reminded him of Marcella's mother, his former mother-in-law. He had called her monster-in-law in secret.

But Loren Singer's parents and homelife couldn't have been as bad as Sarah Mackenzie's, he was sure about it. Mrs Singer didn't look like an alcoholic or a woman who would abandone her child. Little did he know that Loren envied Sarah Mackenzie for her childhood. She would have prefered parents who screamed at her. It would have meant they cared. Cared enough to acknowledge her by screaming at her.

All her parents had cared for were money, power and marrying off their children. Marrying them off rich. It was all about money.

"Lieutenant, you will attend your sisters wedding."

Loren tried not to look disappointed. She had hoped that the Admiral would change his mind. She hated family events. Her mother always told their friends how much of a failure Loren was. How she had disappointed her parents. How she choose not to attend such a prestigous college as Wellesley.

But the Admiral had made up his mind. Normally he would have lied for one of his officers. Normally. But he was angry with his Lieutenant for letting him endure talking to Constance Mayweather Singer.

And it was only a simple wedding. Her sister's wedding. Why shouldn't she attend?

"And Commander, you will attend the wedding, too." Admiral Chegwidden continued, looking at Harm.

"Sir?" Harm looked at the Admiral in disbelief.

"You have heard Mrs Mayweather Singer. I think she demanded your appearance at the wedding."

Loren nodded. If Harm wouldn't appear at the wedding, she would return and have another talk with either him for being heartless and leaving Loren alone to appear at the wedding or the Admiral for not granting him leave.

"You are dismissed."

Admiral Chegwidden decided it was time to end this discussion. He wanted to be left in calm and peace for the rest of the day. Hell, he would even have a late lunch with the SecNav for all he cared. That as far as he was concerned would be the lesser of two evils.

As Harm and Loren left Admiral Chegwiddens office he steered her towards his office. Harm needed to talk to her. He needed answers! And he needed them now! He had assumed that she only told part of the truth, iff she even told the truth at all back in the Admiral's office.

"Sit!" He commanded as he closed the door behind them and shut the blinds.

He didn't need an audience while talking to Lieutenant Singer.

"Sir, I can explain, I really can."

"The same way you explained back in the Admirals office?"

Loren swallowed. He had seen through her lies. Time to fess up.

"I need you tell me why I lied. Why did I lie for you and told the Admiral that I knew about the wedding? Why did I tell the Admiral that I have asked you not to submit your request for leave? Why am I even invited to a wedding?"

"Not here."

"Yes, Lieutenant, right here, right now!"

"Please, Sir." Loren pleaded.

She couldn't deal with it right now.

Today had been too much. Too much to handle. The last couple of days had been an emotional rollercoasterride.

First, all the sleepless nights remembering the past. She had always thought that she had left her past behind in Boston when she had left home.

Second, her first trial not sitting second chair.

Third, her mother had appeared at JAG of all places! Arguing with Admiral Chegwidden. Imperiously demanding that Loren attended her sister's wedding, together with Harm. She felt sorry for him. He shouldn't be dragged into this. It was her problem. She had to deal with her problems. Alone. As always. Loren swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sir, please. I will explain, everything. I promise. But please. Not here, not right now."

Harm looked at her. She was ready to cry. Her eyes were already brimming with unshed tears. He hadn't ever seen her like this. She was an emotional wreck. All it had taken to reduce the Ice Queen to tears had been her mother. Harm was about to say something but then closed his mouth.

After taking a deep breath and comprehending everything he knew what he should say and do.

"I think it's time to take a lunch-break. We will talk then. At lunch. But I want the whole story, Lieutenant."

Loren nodded.

And at lunch he waited patiently until she had visibly calmed down before he asked again. Harm hoped she wouldn't start crying again. He didn't know how to handle a crying woman. Yes, he could deal with a crying Harriet. But not Loren.

"So tell me." He looked expectant at her.

"I am not fond of family events."

"I gathered as much."

"I always tried to get out of attending. It always worked. Except this time. I never wanted to attend the wedding of my wonderful sister Joanne. But I couldn't tell my parents that. I had to make up a lie. And I am sorry that you got caught into a disagreement with my mother." Loren answered.

It was far more truthful then the answer she had given the Admiral.

Harm looked at her. Unsure if she told him the truth or was lying.

"There has to be more."

"No, Sir."

"A disagreement about a simple wedding?"

"I was born and raised in Boston. My parents are wealthy, my sister Alexia married a nice, wealthy man, my younger sister is going to marry a wealthy man, too. I am still single and in the Navy. That's enough reason to have a disagreement about."

Harm nodded. He could accept that answer. If only he knew.

But Loren could never tell him about her past, the baby she had lost, how she had disappointed her parents. She couldn't tell him that she was a failure and a mistake. That she should never have been born. How she longed for someone to take her into his arms and tell her he loved her.

"When do we leave?" he finally asked, accepting her answer.

"The wedding is at the 26th. And my mother hosts a pre-wedding dinner at the 25th. We have to be at my parents at the 24th,, the latest."

"A formal affair?"

"Yes, Sir. You have to pack a tux for the wedding. It's a very formal affair. My parents' guest list includes all of the Social Registers of Boston, New York and Washington, DC and most of the Ivy League universities."

Harm nodded.

It meant shopping. On formal occasions he wore his mess dress, normally, but this was a wedding, not an occasion like the Surface Warfare Ball.

In the evening, at home, Loren had time to comprehend what had happend today.

Harm was going to accompany her to her sister's wedding. Harm. Harmon Rabb Junior. The object of her affections.

Maybe it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Yes! She would like to be his friend or more. Definitly more. But they were in the same chain of command. He was her superior. It would never happen – he was a stickler for rules. But maybe if she left JAG.

"Loren, stop thinking that nonsense" – she chided herself.

And the next day she knew that Harm didn't care for her. She intended to walk into the kitchen at JAG to get a refill of coffee, as she started to open the door she heard him and Mac talking. Normally she wasn't as nosy as people thought she was. This time she knew that she needed to listen. She had no other choice. She needed to know if she could count on his help and reassurance during the wedding. She needed a friend.

"I heard you are going home with Lieutenant Witch."

"Mac," Harm chided.

"Come on, is it true?"

"I am accompaning her to her sister's wedding. Admiral's orders."


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for their reviews to**starryeyes10, Michelle UK, qqball **and **VisualIDentificationZeta.**

**Chapter 3**

All thoughts about drinking coffee abandoned, Loren had Tiner rely a message to the Admiral. She decided to call in sick for the rest of today. His words. Harm's words still rang in her ears. Admiral's orders.

She should have known. Every time she thought something good happend in her life it came back to stab her in the back.

First her parents. She was their beloved daughter as long as she functioned the way her parents wanted her to be. Her life had been all planned out before she was even born. The life of Loren Elinor Frances Singer. Newman School and then off to Wellesley. To study art and later get married. She had already been spoken for. Ralph Hazard was a plastic surgeon, lots of money, good background in all ways perfect. She had never wanted that life.

Then Paul. He told her he loved her. She had believed him. Believed him, that is, until the pregnancy test turned pink. Then he left. The donkey's behind left her alone! Alone to deal with her parents and a pregnancy.

Her baby. She had been overjoyed! Yes, it had been unplanned. But she had decided to keep it. It was the first and only time she had been really, truly happy. Two months later she had a miscarriage.

A month after her miscarriage she had left home and joined the Navy. She ran away.

Now she was sitting at home, in her favourite pyjamas, blue flannel, wrapped in an afghan and thinking. Thinking about his words. His hurtful, devastating words.

She knew that she hadn't made the best first impression, or second or even third impression. She knew she was called the Ice Queen, Bulldog, Lieutenant Witch and other names behind her back. But she wasn't as heartless as she seemed to be. She was a human being capable of feeling quite deep feelings actually.

And right now she felt horrible. Miserable. Betrayed.

For the next couple of days all she had was work.

Work.

It was what Loren had instead of a life.

It was her existence, her salvation, the thing she filled her hours with. She went in very early and left very late.

She wrote reports until her eyes burned and her fingers cramped from being on the keyboard for so long.

Her office was more her home than was the empty, echoing apartment.

Work helped her to forget, if only for a little while.

Other people, they skirted around her and all conversation died when she walked into a room.

It took a while – but one day Harm found out about it.

Harriet and Mac were gossiping in the kitchen at JAG. Or Harriet was gossiping, Mac was listening.

"Have you heard, Commander?" Harriet asked him.

"About what?"

"About Lieutenant Singer."

"No."

Harriet looked at the Commander, unsure if she should continue. But on the other hand, why not? Lieutenant Singer was the hot topic at JAG right now. Everyone was gossiping about the Ice Queen. There were wild speculations going around. About her being kicked out off her home. About her needing to work extra hours because she needed the money. Yes, she got paid for extra time somehow.

"Lieutenant Singer is . . to put at mildly, have you looked at her? She spends nearly every waking hour here in the office. Yesterday she reduced a Petty Officer to tears. Something the Admiral normally does. We walk on eggshells around her. She looks ready to snap any minute." Harriet told him.

Then he remembered. Remembered walking past her one day. It must have been two days ago, maybe three. She had been on her way to get a coffee refill. One of the Petty Officers who stood nearby had mumbled something like: She must have coffee running through her veins instead of blood. It is her sixth refill in the last two hours.

Yes, she had been distant. He had rarely seen her. Maybe it was the wedding. She had made it clear that she only went to the wedding because the Admiral ordered her to attend.

Harm decided to go and talk to Loren. He would drive to her apartment and have a nice talk with her. Maybe he could help her. Right now he was worried.

In the evening at home, Loren looked out of window for a few minutes, her palm and forehead resting against the glass, her eyes half-closed and her breath fogging the window as she breathed. She traced the outline of a heart in the little white spot and watched it evaporate and disappear back into the blackness of the night. "A very telling sign," she thought. "Love just seems to disappear on me." She turned and looked at the eerily quiet apartment, resting her hand against her chin, not quite sure what to do with herself.

She had been ordered to go home early. Admiral Chegwidden found out that she had worked overtime in the last couple of days. She didn't know who had told him. She could only guess.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thoughts. Opening her door Loren found Harm standing outside.

"Sir? What are you doing here at this time of the day?" she asked surprised.

"I need to talk to you. And, please, drop the Sir, we are out of uniform."

Harm hoped she would relax, feel comfortable talking to him. He wanted to have a nice talk between two friends not between senior and junior officer.

"About what?"

"Can I come in first? I don't think your neighbours need to hear what we have to discuss" he said.

"Sure."

As Harm walked into Loren's apartment he looked at her from head to toe.

For the first time since he knew her she wore no makeup and Harm saw the dark circles under her eyes. For the first time he started to understand why she was consuming such large amounts of what she called coffee.

"I want to know if everything is alright? I am worried! We all are worried. You spend more hours at JAG than anyone else. Your coffee intake has soared these last few days to the point of caffeine binging. That's not good. You look like you haven't slept in days, maybe weeks! It's obvious you are having major issues! Please tell me so I can help you!"

It seemed as if he cared. It seemed as if he wanted to be her friend. But Loren knew that it couldn't be. She had heard him talking to Colonel Mackenzie. He would never care. Never.

"Why should I tell you? Why? Would you even care, Sir? No one ever cared." She answered, sarcasm and bitterness lacing her voice.

Harm was silent. What should he say?

"There is a story about it, right?" he finally asked.

He had sensed that something was wrong with her. He had this feeling since the moment he walked into her apartment.

"I think you should leave." Loren said instead.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: They all belong to CBS, DPB and Paramount

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for their reviews to **VisualIDentificationZeta, michelle UK, starryeyes10.**

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks later they had boarded a plane towards Boston.

Twice Harm had tried to talk to Loren about her unusual behaviour. Everytime she chose not to answer. Loren still hurt. She couldn't rely on him. Why should she even tell him what was bothering her?

Right now Loren was nervous. On the outside she appeared to be brave. Harm was with her. He was her date for the wedding. Her date! She had always imagined about him being her date. But never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined bringing him home. Going to a family reunion with her was something a friend, a boyfriend would do, not a coworker.

Whatever Harm had imagined he was more then surprised as the taxi stopped in front of a huge house. A mansion. Taken out of a TV show like The Colby's or Dynasty.

"Home sweet home." Loren muttered under her breath.

"You grew up here?"

She nodded.

"Wow."

Harm and Loren had arrived two days before the wedding. Inside the house hell had broken loose. People from the catering company were all over the first floor, arranging tables and trays and dishes, talking frantically to one another.

"Lorilee!" She heard someone say her hated nickname.

Loren turned around. Her sister Alexia was walking towards her, two children in tow. And it seemed another one on the way. "Great. Just what I need." Loren thought sourly. Her mother would start nagging her about getting married and having children again. Especially now since Alexia was pregnant and Joanne getting married. Loren would end up as a spinster. Her mother's words. Not her own.

"Alexia"

"Thank God you could make it!"

"I hadn't been sure. A lot of work. You know how busy I am." Loren answered.

"Who is your date?"

"Commander Harmon Rabb jr. We work together at JAG. This is my sister Alexia Hostetter. And her children Chelsea and Blake jr." Loren introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you, Commander. Or may I call you Harm? You may call me Alexia. Come on, I will show you around. Lorilee, will you look after the children? Thanks!"

Before Loren or Harm could reply, Alexia was gone, Harm in tow. She had grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

Loren was left alone. With Alexia's children.

Meanwhile Harm wasn't having the time of his life with her sister.

Alexia was pulling him along, telling him about "wonderful" things.

"And then my parents decided we should have a small wedding for Joanne. Just us and our dearest friends. Altogether 600 people." Alexia told him.

"600?" Harm looked surprised.

"Yes. Hadn't Loren told you? I guess she forgot again. Oh, I remember, I have to talk to her about her dress. She always wears the most hideous dresses." With that Alexia turned around.

She had left Harm standing in the middle of a room. Unsure what to do or where to go he walked out onto the balcony. Watching people. He was surprised. He wouldn't have guessed that Loren's parents were rich. Her sister seemed nice. She just talked too much. About things like prestige.

He wondered if Loren had been like this. If she had been as shallow as her sister. Only talking about money, power or social position.

He had seen a different side of her. Two different sides actually. The cold Ice-Queen working at JAG and the emotional young woman. Two different personalities. And right now he was sure he would see another side of her, too.

Harm should have gotten real female advice before going to Boston with Loren. Sure, he had talked to his mother over the phone. Explaining that he was going to accompany one of the other officers at JAG to a wedding.

He remembered his mother's words: Harm, is it Mac? . . . No. . . . Another female officer. Remember the way we raised you. Don't forget your manners. Comment on her dress, shoes and earrings. You could wear your Mess Dress at the wedding or your uniform. You know that dress whites and gold wings make the women go weak in their knees. And you will impress her family, too. Their daughter dating a handsome sailor. . . . Yes, I know, you are only at the wedding on your Admiral's orders but NEVER tell her family that. Let them imagine that you are her real date, her real boyfriend! Leave Commander Rabb behind at Washington and be Harm.

Be Harm. But how? There were regulations. They were in the same chain of command. He wasn't, he couldn't date her. He could pretend to date her. It wouldn't be hard. Loren was a nice woman. Several times he had found it easy to talk to her. They had even shared lunch twice. And he wouldn't tell anyone that the Admiral ordered him to appear at the wedding. He had only told Mac. At JAG. A while ago.

Now Harm remembered. He had been in the kitchen, talking. It had been the same day Loren started to change. Her attitude towards him had changed. Had she heard him talking? No, it couldn't be! Or maybe? Maybe she had heard him. But she had been in the Admiral's office when he had told him to attend the wedding. Loren had stated that her mother would demand his appearance, too. She couldn't be upset with him for stating the truth. No! Never! Or could she?


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: They all belong to CBS, DPB and Paramount

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for the review to **VisualIDentificationZeta.**

**Chapter 5**

Loren found him standing outside.

"My sister can be too much."

Surprised he turned around. He hadn't heard her walking towards him.

"She was a bit ..." Harm searched for the right words.

"She is my sister. I know how she is."

Loren walked up to him, leaning against the rail of the balcony, gazing at nothing in general.

Harm decided to ask her if she had listend to him talking to Mac, about the wedding.

"Lieute. . .Loren, have you heard me talking? Talking to Colonel Mackenzie?"

"When?"

"One day at JAG, about my appearance at your sister's wedding."

"I am not sure what you mean. Yes, I have heard you talking to the Colonel several times but I don't remember what you were talking about." She lied.

Harm turned towards her. He couldn't decipher if she was lying or not. He wasn't able to look behind the mask Loren had mastered long ago to hide her emotions. She always appeared brave and strong, trying not to let on what she really felt.

Loren couldn't look at him. She wasn't sure if he would decipher her lie if he looked her in the eyes. He was the only one who had seen the real Loren Singer one day.

"We should get back inside. My parents invited guests for a small dinner. My sister Alexia and her husband, Joanne and her fiance and his parents." She told him.

Loren was about to go back inside when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Loren, everything alright? I am worried about you. Ever since your mother invited us to the wedding. Please. What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" he asked her. He looked and sounded sincere. Maybe Loren could talk to him afterall. Maybe he cared. But right now wasn't the right moment. Her parents were in the next room.

"Not now." She finally answered.

"But soon?"

"Maybe. . . . Now, let's get ready for dinner. You should wear a tie. Leave your tux for the wedding."

Harm nodded and followed her upstairs. It was time to meet her parents.

On their flight to Boston Loren had summarized the story of her family. Her father, Deacon Singer, was a steel manufacturer, owner of Boston Steel and Metal Inc., her mother, Constance Mayweather Singer, was born in South Carolina, a real Southern lady. Her sister Alexia married a wealthy man, Blake Hostetter and had five children, Chelsea, Ramona, Blake jr., Tristan and Adam. Her other sister Joanne would soon marry a lawyer, Frederik Bentley.

Nervously he stood outside the dinning-room, waiting for Loren to make her appearance. He hadn't been this nervous since attending Annapolis for the first time or when waiting for the results to find out if he could return to flying again.

"Time to face the music, Commander." He heard a voice.

As he turned around he saw Loren standing behind him. Wearing a yellow blouse and a knee-length black skirt.

"It's Harm, not Commander. We should leave the Commander and the Lieutenant in Washington and be Harm and Loren for the next couple of days. Or do you want to tell your family that I am here on the Admiral's order? I don't think so. Let them think that I am here because I want to be. Maybe I even want to be here. Getting to know you, the real Loren Singer. You know that I care about you. I care about my coworkers. I want to be your friend. A friend you can talk to." Harm babbled.

"It's ok Harm." She smiled at him.

She had never seen Harm babble like a nervous schoolboy. Sure being Harm and Loren, two friends, for the next couple of days would be nice. Maybe they would form a friendship, one that lasted. One they could continue back in Washington.

And dinner was a disaster. Mildly spoken.

Everything started with a simple comment. Loren's father had made a toast.

"To the Singers and the Bentley's. May our family grow. May our children be as happy as we are."

Alexia had looked at her sister Loren and simply shaken her head. Loren knew that it meant trouble.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Alexia whispered back before she raised her glass. "I want to make a toast, too. . To my wonderful sister Joanne and her husband-to-be. I hope I am going to be an aunt soon. I hope one of my sister's will finally be happy. I stopped believing in Loren long ago. . . . Joanne, don't disappoint me."

Surprised Harm looked at Loren. No one seemed to say anything to Alexia about her toast. Everyone seemed to accept her words.

Harm decided to defend her. Defend her honor.

"I think Loren is happy, too." Harm told Alexia.

"Happy? Being a spinster? No." Alexia shook her head and laughed.

"Harm, it's ok. I know what Alexia means."

"Loren is a beautiful woman and any man who marries her will be proud to get such a wonderful wife. She is a fine officer. She is a woman of intelligence and integrity. She stands up for her beliefs and protects the rights of others. She is a wonderful, beautiful woman from the inside out. I am happy to call her a friend."

"If you say so. She is my sister. I know how she is. I know that she was always the loner, always will be. Ask our parents." Alexia answered.

Harm looked at all the people sitting at the table. No one defended Loren. No one corrected Alexia's words. It seemed they believed her. It seemed that all the people sitting at the table thought that Loren would end up as a spinster.

As he looked at Loren he saw that she was biting her lip. Probably to prevent herself from crying. He wasn't sure. But he knew that her sister's words were hurtful. Now he started to understand why Loren had tried anything to avoid attending the wedding.

"We have already talked about Loren's decisions, we had told her that she made wrong choices. Our daughter had decided to not have a family. She will never give us a grandchild. There is nothing we can do about it. We have to accept that." Loren's mother told Harm.

"She is still young. She can still be a mother."

"No. She is, you can call her damaged goods. She had this boyfriend, Paul. A criminal."

"Mother!" Loren looked at her mother. Willing her to stop talking.

"You haven't told anyone how you brought shame upon the name Singer. How you ran away with this guy? We know that there won't be any grandchildren for us, not from you."

"You could have had a grandchild! You didn't want it!" With that being her final words Loren stood up and left the room.

She couldn't listen to those cruel words anymore! Loren should have anticipated that at one time or another her family would tell Harm about Paul and the baby! Surprised Harm looked at her retreating back. Loren had been pregnant?

Harm found her standing outside on the balcony. He had left the table shortly after her, searching for her. But not before he left behind a few well chosen parting words.

"You may not think much of Loren and apparently she did in fact get pregnant but Loren is a warm, generous, loving, giving woman. She is also courteous, well mannered and so well bred **she** would never dream of insulting a guest or a family member in her house in front of another guest."

With that statement Harm stood up, came to attention, did a perfect turn on his heel and left the dining room and its occupants with their mouths hanging open and the set down coming so calmly, so icily, so correctly from the here-to-fore polite Commander Rabb.

"I am sorry." Harm apologized as he walked up to her.

"What for?"

"I just assumed ..." he started.

"Don't. You know nothing about me or my life. I should have never agreed that you acompany me home. I should have accepted long ago that I will end as a lonely spinster. After all that's what my family believes will happen to me. Why not give them what they want?" Loren rambled.

"Loren. ."

"My family had no right to tell you about Paul. He was the best thing that happend in my life."

"You still love him." Harm stated.

"Not really. I don't miss him as a lover, I miss the man he was. Paul and I went to high school together. He was three years older then me. He was the only one who understood me. He was more than a friend and a lover for me." She tried to explain.

Harm nodded in understanding. He was learning bits and pieces about the real Loren Singer.


	6. Chapter 6

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for their reviews to **VisualIDentificationZeta, MichelleUK and starryeyes10.**

And since you have waited a long time for the update between chapter 3 and chapter 4 I have decided to already post chapter 6. So read and enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

"Maybe we should return to Washington. Tonight." He suggested.

Surprised, she looked at him. She couldn't, she wouldn't. It wasn't up for discussion. Loren had to appear at the wedding. She had to be her sister's bridesmaid. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

"I can't. The wedding is the day after tomorrow. I am one of the bridesmaides."

"What your sister and your mother said-"

"Please. I want to forget it. It's easier not to talk about it. My past. My life. Let me forget their words."

"No You have to remember. Loren, you have to deal with your problems. You can't bury it deep down in the back of your mind. You will never get past it. It will always haunt you."

But Loren had done it. Buried her past, her problems in the back of her mind. Still it hurt. Sometimes the pain was so intense that she wanted nothing more then to scream from the rooftop. Screaming her pain out in the open. Loren had always hoped that one day the pain would go away. But it never happened. It always came back to her. One way or another.

She had lost a baby. A human being. No one, except her family knew about her miscarriage.

Maybe it was time to tell someone. To tell Harm. Maybe she could rely on him. Could trust him.

"Harm, there is more. . . . Something happened. I never had the chance to talk about it. Paul had left me and my parents, . . they had never accepted my relationship with Paul. They were angry when they found out, . . . it was my prom. I returned home and the pregnancy test. . . My sister Alexia had found it in the bathroom. She told my parents about it. . . . The only thing my parents had to say was that they knew a doctor. One who could solve the problem."

"You had an abortion?"

"A miscarriage." a single tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Come here."

Loren obeyed and a moment later Harm was holding her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, Harm was her anchor in the troubled sea of life, she needed him and his strength right now.

They stayed like this for a long time. Not saying anything. Both lost in thoughts.

Now Harm realized why she acted like an Ice-Queen. It was easier to play a role then being yourself. He had done it too. But he knew, if Loren had never dealt with the loss of her child, she needed help. She needed to talk about it. Not just acknowledge it by telling him. Maybe she needed professional help. No, not maybe. If she hadn't dealt with the miscarriage properly, she would have to get professional help. Harm made a silent vow to help her. To talk to her. To look for a counselling group. He would be there for her. If she let him. If she allowed him to help her and be her friend.

The next afternoon Loren wore a beautiful pale lavender dress. Low-cut. The cut of the dress really accentuate her curves, something that she couldn't accomplish in the uniform she normally wore.

Right now she was standing all by herself. Loren hoped that Harm would appear somehow. Her knight in shining amor. He had defended her yesterday. Her sister had made a cruel comment. Alexia had started talking about how Loren never would be able to be someone. Always the loner. Ending as a spinster. Harm had told her family that she was beautiful and intelligent and that the man who married her would be proud of the woman she was and consider himself a lucky man.

Before she could relive the moment Harm appeared next to her. Holding a glass of champagne.

"Loren."

"Harm."

"Please tell me that I don't have to be introduced to everyone." He said, overlooking the crowd.

"Then I won't answer."

"You are kidding me."

"No. My mother had invited a couple of friends, coworkers, people with money, the high society of Boston."

"Loren, about yesterday-"

"I am sorry that you had to listen to that."

"I still think we should return to Washington."

"I've already told you, I can't. I have to attend Joanne's wedding."

In a moment of weakness she had shown him a side of her she had always hidden. Harm had seen the person behind the brave front. And she had started talking about the baby she had lost. She didn't know why. It had seemed like the right thing to tell. Her heart and mind had been telling her to trust Harm.

"If you ever want to talk about it, really talk, I am here for you." He stated.

Loren nodded before taking his hand. Entwining their fingers, holding hands. It felt good. Being close to Harm.

"Let's talk a walk." She suggested and pulled him along, through the crowd.

"Where to?"

"My favourite place in the garden. It's secluded. They won't mind if I be gone for a while. Later I have to make an appearance, smile, shake hands and be the good daughter, they want me to be." She told him.

"I still can't understand why you returned. You could have declined. It's only a wedding after all."

"My sister's wedding. Harm, we already talked about it. I have already disappointed my family by choosing a life in the Navy. They demand that I play the role of the good daughter at every important family event. I have to be here."

For Loren it was important to be the good daughter. It was like an atonment for her so-called sin. She knew that she shouldn't think about her unplanned pregnancy as a sin. She had wanted the baby. Wanted it desperately. Sometimes she still imagined how her life would be with a child. A couple of days after she had learned she was pregnant she had already choosen a name for her child. She had hoped for a little girl, Iris Angelina Singer.

Yes, she knew that it was wrong. The way her family treated her.


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for their reviews to **VisualIDentificationZeta, camile and MichelleUK.**

**WHERE RAINBOW ENDS** is coming to an end, there will be just one more chapter and an epilogue.

**Chapter 7**

There was an old pain in her chest, one that she wished would leave her. Painful, humbled first pangs of love, buried deep inside. She was going to lose everyone she loved sooner or later. First Paul and the baby and later Harm. Yes, she would lose him. He wouldn't stay. Never.

Right now she was introduced to friends of her family she had never met before.

"This is our daughter Loren and her friend Harmon. He has an important job in Washington."

Her parents had decided to not tell that Harm was a sailor. What would their friends think, their daughter bringing a sailor home?! No. Constance and Deacon Singer had decided to tell that he worked for the government. It wasn't far from the truth.

Harm had wanted to tell the truth. He had protested against their lie but Loren had asked him to play along, for her sake.

Loren had told him to remember the three letters R S S, relax, smile, shake hands.

He was her friend. That was how her mother introduced him. But was he a friend? A friend of the Singer's? Loren's friend? He was a coworker. Yes. But a friend? Maybe. He could be. He liked her. Yes, he did!

And he cared for her. He wouldn't be here if he didn't care. He could have argued with the Admiral. He could have cancelled at the last minute. Lying. Telling her that he had a family emergency. But he was here. With her. Being introduced as her friend.

Harm smiled. Yes. It was ok. It was ok to be her friend and maybe more.

What he didn't know was, Loren had the same thoughts running through her head. Right now and days before. She hoped that one day she would find happiness. Maybe even with Harm. She trusted him. She liked him. He was her prince charming. She hoped for a happily-ever-after. She still did.

Every woman hoped for a happily-ever-after. But not every woman had her happily-ever-after.

Out of the corner of his eyes Harm observed Loren. She appeared to be strong. She appeared to be the woman he worked with.

"How much longer?" he whispered towards Loren.

"You could get out of attending the rest of the dinner by faking an illness. I tell them that you have , ehm, the flu?" Loren suggested.

"And you?"

"What about me? I have to attend." Loren stated.

And Harm stayed, too. He didn't fake an illness. He couldn't leave her alone. Not after everything he learned about her past and her family. For the rest of the evening he made sure to be at her side. Always.

Later they had little time to disappear. Just to a secluded place in the garden. Loren needed some alone-time. But she had told him she wouldn't mind his company. And Harm wouldn't leave her alone. He went with her.

"It's beautiful." He said.

Loren only nodded.

"Your favourite place as a child?"

"Yes. I got my first kiss sitting next to the rosebush." She told him.

A soft smile playing on her lips. Loren started to get lost in thoughts. She remembered. She had brought Paul home. One day. Her parents hadn't been home, her sisters neither. They had sat here, in her secret garden, just talking. Yes, two teenagers could spend time together and only talk. She had morals after all. Until her parents had accused her of sleeping around. She had been hurt and upset. After storming out of the house she had sat in her garden for hours before she had went to Paul. Spending the night together. And the next.

The wind was playing with her hair. She looked totally relaxed. Happy. For the first time.

"If you could get back in time, would you do it again? Being friends with Paul. Rebelling against your parents. Choosing life in the Navy?" Harm asked.

Loren looked at Harm. Trying to decipher why he had asked her. Why he wanted to know if she would change her past if she had the chance to do so.

"Would you?" she finally asked.

"I have asked you. But no, I wouldn't change a thing. I love being in the Navy. My father and grandfather were sailors too. It's kind of a family tradition."

"I chose life in the Navy because I knew I could prove myself. I knew that they wouldn't make it easier for me just because my last name is Singer. In Boston everyone knew who I was. The daughter of Deacon Singer. In the Navy I could be Loren Singer. I wouldn't want to change it, my life, not for anything." Loren paused, taking at deep breath before continuing, " But if I had the chance, the possibility to change something in my past, I would have wanted for my child to survive. I know that I can't influence why a miscarriage happens but-"

Loren stopped. She couldn't continue. She wasn't ready to talk about her child. She had thought so. She had started to trust Harm. Still trusted him. But the memory of her miscarriage was still painful.

"I know. It's not the same but I sometimes hope for another chance to see my father. When I was prisoner in China. I thought I had heard my father. But he wasn't there. He had died in Russia years ago. After fathering another son. I was angry. I hated him. For leaving me and having another son." Harm told her.

He had decided that he could and should trust her with his past. If he didn't, how could she trust him?

"Thank you." Loren said and leaned over. Kissing him on the cheek.

Surprised Harm looked at her. Yes, she had thanked him for trusting her with a part of his past. But a kiss! Even a simple one on his cheek. Harm was more than surprised. But it felt good! It felt wonderful!


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: They all belong to CBS, DPB and Paramount

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

Thanks for their reviews to **VisualIDentificationZeta, qqball, MichelleUK.**

**Chapter 8**

"Have a good night," she said, and then she vanished, closing the door behind her.

Harm's shoulders instantly slumped as she left him standing outside. He had hoped to talk to her some more. Talking to Loren was easy. There was no pretending. They had talked about dreams and fears. Their goals in life. Loren had confined in him that being the first female JAG was just an idea. Sure it would be nice to be something, someone, no one else had ever been. However deep down Loren only wanted on thing. She wanted to be accepted and loved.

Harm walked towards the guest room he was staying in during the wedding. Tomorrow was the big day. The wedding. After tomorrow they could return. Return to JAG. To Washington. Back to be Commander and Lieutenant.

But Harm wasn't sure if he wanted to be things to get back to that. To normal? No. Not normal. He wanted a different thing. He wanted to be her friend. Her protector. He wanted something he still couldn't describe in words.

Sunlight peered between the slats in the blinds, with one sharp beam shining directly across Harm's eyes as he opened them.

Closing his eyes again, he turned over in bed and pulled the blankets up around his neck. His body was heavy with the languor of a day with no alarm clock, no uniform.

He wanted to get back to sleep but a knock on the door interrupted his sleep.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Loren." He heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Harm sat up in bed as she walked into his room. Carrying two cups of coffee.

"I thought you would need it, the coffee." She said, handing him a cup.

"Thank you."

Loren, who stood next to his bed, looked at him. She knew that tomorrow it would be over. Whatever they had during their stay in Boston would be over. They would be senior and junior officer again.

"I have to thank you for everything. For being here. For being my friend. For listening to me. For trusting me. For caring. For being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I know that today will be the last day I have what we formed here. That we leave it behind when we board our plane back to Washington. But I need to get it of my chest. I need to thank you for liking me. No one ever did."

"Loren-"

"No. Don't say anything. Just accept it."

With that being her final words she left the room. Harm, only in his boxers, couldn't follow her. But he would see her soon, at the ceremony.

Later today, the opening of the backdoors indicated that everything and everyone was ready. Ready for a wedding.

The maid of honor, Alexia, was the first to make her appearance. She was led down the aisle by the best man, Frederik's younger brother Alan.

After her the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, wearing emerald-green dresses.

When the music from the quartet suddenly changed and the bridal march began.

All Harm could see was a vision of white as Joanne stepped into the aisle.

"My friends in Christ we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Joanne Olivia Rose Singer and Frederik Bentley. Marriage is not to be undertaken lightly but reverently and seriously, with the intention of making it last a lifetime. Now witnessed by God we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman who have professed their love and their stated intention to remain together through their lifetime on this planet. Love is patient and kind, it is not jealous or conceited or proud. Love is not ill-mannered, selfish or irritable. Love does not keep a record of wrongs. Love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up. Its faith, hope and patience never fail."

The priest nodded to Joanne.

"I can't describe the way I feel for you. It is almost too intense to verbalize. Essentially you are all I am living for. Basically I need you more and more each day. That is how much I love you until the very end. Don't underestimate the love in me. It is obvious, these feelings run so deep. Nobody else could ever take your place. Frederik Bentley I stand before you now, to vow before our Lord and our family, that my love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give of myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward until my dying day."

Joanne spoke her vows to Fred, reverently but with meaning. Then it was the groom's turn to pledge himself to his bride.

"I love loving you. Loving you means many things to me. It means knowing I have someone to rely on, confide in and trust. It means knowing I have someone who will share my laughter, my thoughts and even disappointments. But mostly it means that I always have something to be happy about. Because as long as we are together, the world looks wonderful to me. Joanne Olivia Rose Singer, I offer myself to you today, with the past behind us and our future ahead of us. My love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give of myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward until my dying-day."

Frederik's brother stepped forward with the rings and the priest took them .

"Joanne and Frederik, having vowed their love and their commitment to each other, and to this marriage, will exchange these rings as a symbol of those vows."

He handed each one the ring that the other would wear.

Frederik slipped the ring over her finger and said: "With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."

Joanne answered by slippig the ring over his finger,"With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."

"Amen. By the power handed down to me by our Lord and His Son Jesus Christ, and by the laws of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I declare Joanne and Frederik as one entity. What God has allowed to be joined together, no man shall tamper with. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Frederik Bentley."

Turning to face their family friends they took their first steps as a married couple.

The wedding ceremony was over, but the walk down the aisle was incredible.

The applause and the cheering didn't stop.

Harm looked around for Loren as the wedding guests gathered together to congratulate the newly-weds. But she was nowhere to be seen. He only spotted her sister, Alexia.

"Alexia, have you seen Loren?" he asked.

"No."

"Any idea-"

"I haven't seen my sister and I don't care where she went. But if you see her, tell her, she has to make an appearance. She has to be here. It's her job." Alexia whispered harshly. Already upset that her sister went AWOL, as they said in the military. Loren had to be here. For the whole day. Not only for the ceremony.

Harm knew where she went. There was only one place she could disappear to. She would be in her secret garden. A place she had shown him yesterday.

After congratulating Joanne and Frederik he went looking for Loren.

Today, in the morning, when she had thanked him, there had been something in the way she had been talking to him, Harm couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he knew that he needed to see her, talk to her. Tell her. Something. Anything. His feelings. That he wanted to continue what they had started in Boston. That he wanted, no, intended to be there for her.

He had been right. Harm found her standing between the roses, gazing at the setting sun. He wrapped his arms around Loren from behind.

"You tired?" he asked concerned.

Loren shrugged her shoulders. She was trying to relax in his arms. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to block out all the thoughts in her head. Time was moving on. She had to figure out how to as well. She wanted to live again.

"What are you thinking about?" Harm asked

"Nothing."

Harm frowned and squeezed her tighter.

During the last couple of days he had realized that he cared a great deal for her. More than cared. He liked her. A lot. In Boston they had been Harm and Loren, not Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Singer. He wasn't sure if there was a future for them. He hoped that they could explore their feelings for each other.

The choices we make, not the chances we take, determine our destiny!

"Sometimes I think they only accept me because I am wearing this uniform, because I am an officer." Loren said.

"Thats not true."

"It is, Harm. Believe me. Everyone thinks that women are not good soldiers, they aren't made for combat, women are emotional. That's why I can't show any emotions. That's why"

"What is wrong with women being emotional?" Harm asked.

"Everything! It makes us weak!" she answered.

"I don't think that you are weak."

"Do you accept me because of who I am?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to" she started but Harm interrupted her.

"Loren, you are very important! I don't think that you are weak! You have proved that fact more than one time! You are the strongest person I know. After everything I have learned about you and your past. You have to be strong to handle this pain, the pain of losing a child. But still, it isn't a sign of weakness to accept help once in a while." Harm told her.

"Thank you" Loren turned around in his embrance and leaned forward, intending to kiss him on the cheek, again.

But Harm had other plans. He acted on instinct.

Loren wasn't prepared for the sensation which sweeps over her the instant his lips touched hers.

His first kiss was gentle, a light brush of his mouth against hers, which ended even before she became accustomed to the sensation. But then he was back, his warm lips moving over hers in an intimate caress, his kiss this time was deeper, more passionate, and it was with a sense of satisfaction when she heard him moan.


	9. Epilogue

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

All good things come to an end, this fanfic too. But I am currently writing another one. Look out for INSTANT MESSAGE TO LOVE.

Thanks for their reviews to **VisualIDentificationZeta, qqball, MichelleUK, Les, camile, starryeyes10 and Chris265.**

**Epilogue**

Two years later there was another wedding. Another Singer wedding.

The last daughter, Loren, was getting married. Finally.

His parents had arranged a small and private wedding for Harm and Loren.

Just bride, groom, the Burnetts, Grandma Sarah, Clayton Webb and a priest. Her parents decided against attending. Not that Loren really cared.

Now they were standing in front of the altar. Harm in his dress whites and Loren in a beautiful white wedding gown that made her look like a princess. Instead of a veil she had flowers in her hair. Harm thought she was the most beautiful woman, certainly the most radiant bride he had ever seen.

"My friends in Christ we are here today to witness the wedding of Loren Elinor Frances Singer and Harmon David Rabb junior. Marriage is not to be undertaken lightly but reverently and seriously, with the intention of making it a lifelong commitment. Now witnessed by God we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman who have professed their love and their stated intention to remain together through their lifetime on this planet. Love is patient and kind, it is not jealous or conceited or proud. Love is not ill-mannered, selfish or irritable. Love does not keep a record of wrongs. Love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up. Its faith, hope and patience never fail."

The priest nodded to Loren.

"Today I swear that I will love you for eternity. Since we first met I loved you. You make me who I am. You are my soulmate. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the man I have waited my whole life for. Harmon David Rabb junior I stand before you now, to vow before our Lord and our family, that my love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give of myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."

Harm had to swallow twice before he could find his voice.

"My love, you are my anchor in my troubled life, your are my sunshine, my little piece of happiness. I love you with my heart and soul. Loren Elinor Frances Singer, I offer myself to you today, with the past behind us and our future ahead of us. My love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give of myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."

Clayton Webb stepped forward with the rings and the minister took them in his hand.

"Let us pray. Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to Harm and Loren a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,

to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

He handed each the ring that the other would wear.

Harm slipped the ring over her finger and says: "With this ring, I thee wed for eternity."

Then Loren did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed for eternity."

"Amen. And now by the power handed down to me by our Lord God and His Son Jesus Christ, and by the laws of the State of Pennsylvania, I declare that Loren and Harmon are as one entity. And what God has seen fit to join together, let no man put asunder. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb junior."

Harm kissed his wife passionately.

And fourteen months later Loren gave birth to their first child, Cassandra Lilian Rabb.

**The End**

**AN: Baby Rabb is namend after my betareader Cassandra30 who did a fine job betareading my fanfic. Thank you Cassandra30!**


End file.
